


Pretty kitty

by Everythingisevil



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluffy, Hugging, M/M, Rocky knows all, Will is totally a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingisevil/pseuds/Everythingisevil
Summary: Will likes HiromuHiromu likes WillNaito and Rocky know all





	Pretty kitty

It all started with a tweet, Will has laughed when he saw Hiromu ask him if he was aware he was a cat, now most people had just accepted Hiromu's word as gospel and were sticking by it. "This is stupid." Will stated as Rocky shrugged, busy applying cat makeup to his friends face. "You asked for this." Rocky laughed drawing whiskers on Will's right side of his face. "You look good." Will rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his blueish hair and sighed "why did I decide to this." He sighed and Rocky just grinned "you'll make Hiromu happy, that's what you want right?" Will blushed beet red and stuttered out an excuse. "N-n-no I'm just do-oing this because yo-ou made me!" Rocky laughed and did the last whisker on the left side. "Done! Come on let's go."

~~~

When Will came out to the ring cheers were echoed around the hall, Hiromu and Bushi were already out. When Will made it to centre of the ring, showing of his paint job when his hood came off. Hiromu broke out in a smile. Rocky was announced, then Will, who kept his eyes on the pleased Time bomb. Hiromu began to wave around a cat toy, Will playfully swiping at it. The Aerial assassin was only 'slightly' stricken by the Ticking time bomb. He was justified by Hiromu's good looks, his hair always perfect and smile being contagious. Rocky had noticed Will's obsession with the former Jr. champ and decided to let the two battle it out first. The match went along as smoothly as it could have, no major hiccups luckily. After the match, Will started to head back to where Chaos always was. "I saw the way you looked at Hiromu, true love." Rocky stated with a cheeky grin and laugh, making Will jokingly slap him. Baretta smirked when he saw Will. "Hey lover boy, Naito wants to see you!" "Naito? What does he want?"

~~~

When Will arrived at the area where LIJ liked to change and hang out at, he found Bushi and Evil, chatting, Hiromu immersed in his phone and Naito looked almost asleep where he sat. "Naito?" He spoke soft and quiet, but loud even to be heard. The G1 climax winner roused, yawning and looking up at the younger kid, smiling. "Sit." Was all he said and patted a spot next to him. "How much do you like Hiromu?" He asked almost instantly, surprising Will. "Lots actually, I love him." Will managed to get out, watching Naito get somewhat happier. "Ok, go over to Hiromu, and talk." was all he said before pushing Will away towards where Hiromu was in the corner. "Hiromu?" Will spoke, sitting next to the time bomb as he reacted, grinning a muttering a hello. "I wanted to ask you something... if that's ok with you." Will watched Hiromu nod and beckon him to continue. "I... I really like you Hiromu, like love you." He finally spoke out about it, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. Hiromu smirked and hugged Will, and whispered into the brit's ear. "I love you too, kitty."


End file.
